The Wizard of Sky High
by AwesomeSauce1331
Summary: After performing a ritual wrong, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are stuck in the Sky High universe with no memory of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Stonehenge

A344, Amesbury, Wiltshire SP4 7DE, United Kingdom

Tuesday, June 23, 1998

Harry Potter Stood at the center of Stonehenge in the middle of a ritual circle he had drawn with his blood. At the main points of the ritual circle were objects of great power and significance to him. The objects where all three Deathly Hallows (one being a Horcrux), Gryffindor's Sword, his own wand, Voldemort's wand, all of Voldemort's Horcruxes with himself in the center, and Voldemort's corpse. Harry closed his eyes and raised his hands above him as he began chanting in an unknown language Hermione had taught him. The chanting caused the ritual circle to start glowing as well as the objects including Harry's scar. The objects soon disintegrated into pure magic (with the piece of Voldemort's soul erupting from his scar painfully making him wince in pain but he kept on chanting thru the pain) and coalesced above him and the monument into a huge mass of grey nearly black colored magic.

The huge coalesced mass of grey almost black magic above Stonehenge descended quickly down and into Harry as if sucked into a black hole. As all the magic disappeared into Harry's body a bright flash of light suddenly exploded out from his body that encompassed the whole area within the monument of stones that blinded everyone close enough to see it. As the light faded away the only thing visible in the center of the monument was a pile of ashes where Harry once stood.

Parking lot of the Paper Lantern

Maxville, Kansas

Monday, July 15, 1996

In a bright flash of light Harry appeared naked and as a small child of 4 years old in the middle of a parking lot of what seemed to be a Chinese restaurant. He looked around to see trees and cars, but had no memory of coming here. In fact, he only had memories of a strangely vivid dream of wizards and witches.

A young Chinese woman came out and saw him looking around curiously. Harry gave her a shy wave. She wrapped him in a blanket and brought him inside.

"What's your name little boy?" She asked him politely.

"Harry Potter." Harry answered back with a happy smile as he kicked his feet. "I'm a wizard."

"I bet you are Harry. Where are your parents?" Harry stopped smiling as he remembered he lived with his aunt and uncle.

"They died in a car crash."

"Oh, you poor thing!" The woman gave Harry a hug, surprised an orphan showed up at her restaurant. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"My aunt and uncle h-hate me!" Harry started crying and the woman noticed the lightning shaped scar on his forehead and a huge cut on his hand.

"This is what we'll do, alright? Tomorrow we'll go see the nice police officers and see what they say, ok? Now let's get you some clothes." As promised she got Harry clothes that fit him. She then took him home and he slept like a rock.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione where trying to figure out what to do. There was only one solution, and neither of them liked it: Do the ritual themselves. This time they agreed to do it together. With Hermione's time-turner, books, wand, and Ron's broom, deluminator, and wand, they performed the ritual, and like Harry, ended up somewhere completely different.

Both Hermione and Ron were 4 years old, like Harry, except Ron stood outside the Stronghold household and Hermione stood outside the Williams household, both scared toddlers. They're taken inside and the three toddlers are adopted, unsuspecting what would happen or what already happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Maxville, Kansas

July 4, 2006

Peace Residence

Will had invited all his friends from high school to check out the fantastic firework show his parents put on every year. Warren was going to skip it in case he came face to face with the Commander. Last time he saw him he bursted into flames and almost burnt their house down. His mother had talked to them so 'the adults' could straighten things out, but now Will texted him when his dad was away, just in case.

He got a text that said 'Dad won't b home tonit. Mission cam up. U comin ovr?' From Will as he sat on a dumpster behind his apartment. He started to type a no when a familiar kid three apartments up caught his attention. Harry Potter was like most teens, but Warren had seen him do some strange things. He had superpowers, and whoever his birth parents where, (they could even still be alive for all Warren knew) they had left him with an aunt and an uncle who left him for dead years ago. Strangely, Warren always felt thankful for this. Harry was the brother he never had and made him want to be a hero.

"Potter!" Harry looked down from the railing he was sitting on.

"Hey Peace!" He yelled back down to Warren.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the fireworks. I don't have much else to do. You?" For a minute Warren was just going to pretend he didn't hear him. Then he decided Harry should get something better than the cheap town fireworks.

"I was heading to a friend's house. Wanna come?" Harry's face lit up as he grabbed a jacket and ran down the stairs.

"So where are we going?"

"To my friend Will Stronghold's house."

"Don't you complain about him all the time?"

"Not all the time. His dad, on the other hand-"

"That must be who I'm thinking of." Harry had a point. Warren complained about 'that dumb Stronghold' more times then he could remember.

They headed off towards Will's house, Harry unaware of the familiar faces he would see there.

Stronghold Household

July 4, 2006

Before the party

Will was waiting for his friends to show up while his little brother Ron annoyed him as much as possible. The lights flickered so much, Will thought he would get a headache.

"Ron, stop it. You're 14, you 4 year old." Ron smirked at him as he swiped some chips off the table of snacks Will set up.

"Are these those hippie chips Layla and Hermione like?" He asked before taking one. Vegetarian food tasted awful and he couldn't figure out how they could eat it.

"We've been over this. If it's not made from animals it's vegetarian, and for the last time, don't call my girlfriend a hippie!" The lights went off and when they came back on, Ron had disappeared. "Ron? Ronnie? Come back out! Where did you go?"

"Ron run off again?" Asked a voice behind him. Will turned to see Layla with a fancy fruit basket, Hermione behind her.

"Yeah. I better find him." Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched her sister and Will stand there staring at each other.

"I'll do it. I'm better at it anyway." Neither one said anything as Hermione walked off to search for Ron.

It wasn't too hard. He was on the roof, crunching away on chips. With a small twirl, she teleported on the roof. Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"If it isn't the adopted hippie feminist."

"Better adopted, VEGETARIAN, and feminist then rude, mannerless, and a complete- Is that Harry Potter from school?" Warren and Harry had just made it to Will's street behind the flood of friends that Will invited. Ron looked to where Hermione pointed and saw she was right. His best friend, normal and ordinary, and a bunch of super powered kids? What the heck was he going to do! If Harry found out the biggest secret of his life, his parents would send him to… live in outer space or something.

"What's wrong with you?" And worse Hermione was still here. Wait, of course!

"Hermione, you know I hate asking you for anything, but I need you to help me-"

"You know I don't like using my powers unless absolutely necessary."

"That's the BIGGEST lie you ever told me."

"Alright. I love using my powers to impress people. Reading minds, erasing minds with new memories, building things with the wave of my hand, making object come to me with a swish and flick of my finger, putting protective force fields around myself, manipulating time, even changing my form to a different person! I love being a mentalist, I love being a technopath, I love having telekinesis, and I love teleporting everywhere. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Wow, Hermione, that sounds cool." Said a disembodied voice. Ron and Hermione looked around, but no one was there. "Relax, guys. It's me." Suddenly Harry appeared, and he laughed as they stared at him as though he grew seven more heads.

"You have superpowers?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yeah Ron. Do you?"

"Of course I do. I'm a Stronghold!" Hermione coughed something in her hand, but Ron was busy talking and didn't acknowledge her. "I can take in light. Mom says it's called light manipulation. And I can fly and I have the power to annoy my brother and Hermione, but that's about it. What about you Harry?"

Harry told them how he could turn invisible and showed them the snowy owl wings that appeared when he flew and told them how his arms turned to swords, how he could breathe underwater, his ability to shapeshift into a stag, even his power to see ghosts. Then they sat on the roof and watched the incredible firework show. The three couldn't believe they all had super powers. Harry couldn't because Ron never let on that he ever was special in anything other than chess. Hermione wasn't as shocking, but he was surprised by all her powers.

They talked through the whole firework display. Hermione went on about how Layla changed the hero/sidekick choosing system at Sky High and how now you had to fight in a group of three to save the citizen against three others. This wasn't what she wanted, being a pacifist, but Hermione heard it was working well. Ron told them how he heard save the citizen was rigged with your worst fears.

"I'm telling you, I'm going to see spiders. Lots of spiders."

"Ronald, you don't have to worry until September. Until then, let's all agree to make the most of our summer. Together."

"All right Hermione. Only if Harry agrees, though. I don't want to get stuck doing girly things with you." Hermione sighed.

"I agree. It sounds better then what I usually do anyway." Harry said quickly.

"What do you usually do in the summer?"

"Bother my neighbor Warren Peace. Help my mom out at the Paper Lantern. That's about it." Ron and Hermione both had questions for him.

"You know War Zone? He almost burnt the house down!"

"I love the Paper Lantern! Your mom works there?"

"Peace is a real nice guy once you get to know him. And my mom owns the Paper Lantern. I work there sometimes but mostly I just keep our apartment clean. She tells me that's my job."

"Wait, I've met the owner," Hermione said slowly. Réalisation washed over her. "Harry, how come you never…" she trailed off, not able to find the words.

"Ok, so I'm an orphan. My mom found me when I was four outside the Paper Lantern. I was left for dead by my aunt and uncle, whoever they are." Harry said defensively.

"I was adopted when I was four, too." Hermione said, getting through Harry's defense. He looked a little shocked, but took it. Ron just looked at them. If both Harry and Hermione were adopted at four years old, and there were no videos or pictures of him until he was four, did that mean what he thought?

He forgot all about it as they moved on to other topics.

When Harry and Hermione left, they all were thinking of how awesome high school would be.

What they didn't know was how deadly it could be.


	3. Chapter 3

Maxville, Kansas

September 1, 2006

Sky High "Secret" Bus Stop

Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited together with Will and Layla at the bus stop to Sky High. It had been one of the best summers of their lives, and each of them had a wonderful memory that stuck in their minds. Harry's memory was getting a real party at the Paper Lantern instead of it just being him, his mom, and if he was lucky, Warren, splitting leftovers and watching Harry unwrap a present from his mom, and again, if he was lucky, a present from Warren. Layla, Hermione, Ron, Will, and Warren had surprised him this year. They even rented the room used for parties and he pushed in his own cake. Hero Support was there, too, not that Harry had minded. The best part was when Will and Ron brought in a puppy. A strangely big black puppy with shaggy hair, his mom seemed really horrified at the thought of it being in their apartment. Warren said if there was going to be a problem, Harry's dog could stay with him and his mother. Harry's mom then said it would be fine, as long as Harry walked and fed him and gave him a bath. Harry named his new dog Sirius, although he wasn't sure why.

Hermione's memory was when Ron and Harry flew her to the greatest library of secrets in the world, and she found out she could learn different languages just by touching a book in another language. She could now fluently speak Italian, French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, and Latin. And that was just going through the top part of the library.

Ron's best summer memory was also his all time worst memory. He was finally let into the Secret Sanctum, only to be told he was adopted. His "parents" told him that they had always loved him like a son and had looked everywhere for his birth parents, but they just couldn't find a Weasley, no matter what continent they were on. The only reason they told them this was because they didn't know if he wanted to be known as a Stronghold or a Weasley in High School. His dad explained staying a Stronghold meant carrying on the family name. But this wasn't his family. Taking on his old name, his real name, meant being his own person and possibly finding his family in the future. Ron talked to Hermione and then Harry. Then he had his name official changed to Weasley.

And now summer ended and there the three fourteen year olds stood, talking about summer. The bus rolled up and all five got on.

Sky High School

Power Placement

Still September 1, 2005

Hermione was gripping tightly to Ron and Harry's hands as Coach Boomer called out pairs of threes to save the citizen. He was also calling out pairs of threes to be villains and she didn't want to be a villain. So when he pointed towards the three of them, despite her morals, she may have rigged what he said next.

"Granger! Potter! Weasley! You're up next as the hero's against!…" he took a look around the room. "Johnson! Maxwell! Riddle! You're the villains! Now go!" The three heroes huddled up to make a plan. Hermione could use her telekinesis to get

the 'citizen' off the hook, but Ron and Harry would need to distract the villains. They didn't think hard about who would hit them high and who would hit them low. Ron flew up in the air, while Harry transformed into a stag. On the other side, Bella Johnson was arguing with Jo Maxwell. Tom Riddle, however, had transformed into a snake and aimed his fangs for Harry. Seeing this, Ron dove for the snake tail, when a sudden searing pain filled his body. He fell on top of Harry. Suddenly a blast of energy left Harry's body and hit both Tom and Bella. Ron felt the pain leave him. He watched as Tom and the others hit an invisible barrier. He never felt so thankful for Hermione's powers. He look over at the citizen, then took off, shutting off the lights by mistake. When the lights came back on, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood side by side, holding up the citizen. Coach Boomer looked at the chart that measured their power. Then he gave them his final verdict.

"Potter! Weasley! Granger! Riddle! Johnson! Heros! Maxwell! Sidekick!" Jo Maxwell complained about how unfair this was, but Riddle and Johnson didn't care. They were too busy glaring at the three cheering heroes.

Harry had a strange feeling about Riddle. But he let it slide as he stood with his friends. Ron and Hermione were celebrating.

Then Hermione saw Jo's face and felt bad. What was her power anyway? Then Jo turned invisible and ran off. Hermione followed her thoughts to the library. She was upset, and didn't know how to tell her parents, generations of heroes, that she was a sidekick. Hermione looked at Coach Boom, unsure of what she was going to say, when his thoughts flooded into her mind. One thing stuck out in particular: NOW TESS WILL BE SORRY THAT SHE DIDN'T MARRY ME AND ENDED UP WITH THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING MATT MAXWELL INSTEAD.

"That isn't fair!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Side-what isn't fair, Granger?"

"You put Jo in hero support because you're in love with her mother and she doesn't love you back." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you-I do not!"

"I'm telepathic. I can read thoughts, sometimes not by choice."

"Fine! Never reveal my thoughts again and Maxwell's a Hero! Deal?"

"Deal." Hermione then took off to tell Jo what had happened. Jo was overjoyed. Then it was time for lunch.

Layla was proud of what Hermione did after she explained what happened and why Jo was following her like a lost puppy. It was slightly annoying, actually, but at least Ron and Harry were enduring it with her.

"See? This is what I mean by making a difference!" Layla said happily as she hugged her sister.

"What about you, Red?" Will asked, using an old nickname of Ron's he hadn't used in years. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Turns out my power to turn off lights payed off after all. I'm a hero." Ron stuck out his tongue then said, "Harry's a hero too."

As the three got congratulations from the gang, a pain shot through Harry's scar. He never knew where he got it, but always liked it because it was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry lied. "Just a headache."

When lunch ended, the pain went away. Tom Riddle was laughing in the bathroom. It really was Harry Potter. The boy who lived. And he had no idea who he really was. On the bathroom wall he wrote, in his own blood:

"LORD VOLDEMORT WILL RISE AGAIN"


	4. Chapter 4

Maxville, Kansas

September 8, 2006

Sky High School

Ron and Harry where starting to get sick of school. Hermione loved it. But the mystery of who was Lord Voldemort was starting to get annoying. Harry felt a pain in his scar every time he said his name. Not to mention the questions looming around it. What was his real name? Why did it sound familiar to the three of them? When was the last time they didn't skip lunch to try and find Voldemort in the library?

"Hermione, I need a break," Ron told her one day as they walked by the cafeteria.

"But I feel like we're getting so close!" Hermione said without slowing down.

"Hermione, it's useless. We need another message from this Voldemort to figure it out." Harry said as he rubbed his head.

"Its hurting again, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Your scar. You don't say anything, but you forgot that I can read minds." Hermione said.

"It's nothing Hermione." Harry followed the crowd to the cafeteria.

"Probably from all that reading. He does wear glasses." Ron said before trying to catch up to Harry.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, that isn't how glasses work and Harry is well aware his scar-"

"Wait, say that again."

"What part?"

"My name. You said Ronald something Weasley."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Ron started to fill with excitement.

"That's my name. Hermione, how did you find out what my real name is?!"

"Ron, that can't be your name."

"Why not?"

"Because I read that name in a book. That Ron Weasley would be in his forties by now. Honestly, I thought it was a horrible joke someone did to try and scare us." Hermione rolled her eyes, but Ron knew she was hiding something.

"All our names were in there, weren't they?"

"You eat, I'll get the book to show you and Harry at your house tonight."

"Can I at least tell Harry-"

"You can tell Harry I found something suspicious, but that's it."

"What about Will? Or even Layla?"

"I thought we were solving this ourselves?"

"But what if I'm the son of this Ron Weasley? Hermione, you might have found our identities, for crying out loud!"

"If we find any connection between them and us, we'll find them. I promise. But until then, just you, me, and Harry should know, alright?"

"Fine. Control freak."

"I heard that!"

Maxville, Kansas

September 8, 2006

Stronghold Residence

"Okay, what was so important that you two couldn't just call tomorrow? My mom thinks I'm still walking Sirius."

"Hermione found our names in a book."

"Not just any book." Hermione said as she took the book out of her bag. "The ruins on the title say 'The Brief History of Twenty-First Century Witches and Wizards.' I did some research into witchcraft and wizardry. It's a form of Supernatural power, like our own super powers. Also…" Hermione trailed off, unsure what to say. "I did find some things." She said in almost a whisper.

"About Voldemort?" Harry asked. In his mind though, he was thinking, 'about us?'

"No wonder you two are best friends. Your thoughts are exactly the same. Did you know that?" Hermione took a breath as the where taken off guard. "And yes Harry. Voldemort is in here. It says he was the most feared wizard who killed many muggles and muggle-borns."

"Sorry, muggles?"

"From what I gather, I believe it's a term for non-magical folk. Like us."

"Alright, so what happened to Voldemort?"

"He was destroyed. Twice." Ron looked at her in confusion."

"How exactly do you die twice?"

"Magic, Ron. The same wizard killed him twice, once as a baby and again when he was seventeen. And here's where it starts getting weird."

"Hermione, forget started. Wizards, resurrection. It's just plain weird."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Harry. The wizard that defeated Lord Voldemort was named Harry James Potter." She gave this a moment to sink in. Harry looked at the book and saw where Hermione deciphered the book. He could see Voldemort's name, then suddenly he knew who he was.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ron asked him.

"I don't know how I know this, I just do." Another thought jumped in his mind. "What happened to them Hermione? I see your name and Ron's name in here too. What happened to them?"

"I don't know Harry. It says they were trying to bring peace to everyone affected by Voldemort, so they did a sacred ritual that would ensure peace as long as he had lived, but something happened. They disappeared."

"Do you think…" Ron trailed off.

"No, Ron. That can't be us. We aren't magical. We're supers."

"But Riddle being here and knowing of Voldemort."

"Harry Potter, for all we know that could be Voldemort's grandson. I'll keep researching, but maybe we should give him the benefit of doubt."

"And in the meantime, I'll keep an eye on him." Ron said happily.

Harry went home, but with so many questions on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Maxville, Kansas

September 9, 2006

The Public Library, Supers/Abnormalities Section

Hermione wanted to be right about Voldemort. However, she had a feeling in her gut that only a trip to the library and Chinese food could help.

In the secret section only Supers could access, she found a comfy spot to research wizards. She started with Harry Potter and Voldemort. Harry and wizard Harry, as she referred to him, had a lot in common. Voldemort killed wizard Harry's Parents, James and Lily Potter, so they both were orphans. What she thought was fascinating were the moving pictures.

And then she saw one of wizard Harry with his two closest friends: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

Good thing she was planning on getting Chinese at the Paper Lantern.

Maxville, Kansas

September 9, 2006

The Paper Lantern

Hermione was hoping to run into Harry. However, she wasn't having the best of luck today.

"Hey Hermione. Want your usual vegan rolls to go or do you want to stay and order?" Warren Peace asked her.

"Is Harry here?"

"You just missed him, actually."

"You don't happen to know where he went, do you?"

"I'll take that as vegan rolls, and he said something about Stronghold's brother. Is something going on?" Hermione shrugged.

"We're just still getting used to High School. It's a little overwhelming." Warren laughed.

"You three aren't even half way through the year yet!"

"And yet they expect me to do all their homework for them!"

"I'll talk to Harry for you if you want."

"It's alright, I can handle them both."

"If you're sure, Hermione." Hermione nodded.

"I'm sure."

"Here are your vegan rolls."

"Thank you Warren. See you Monday!"

Then Hermione walked out of the restaurant. She knew the two of them must have been at Ron's house. She took a deep breath and, despite school rules, teleported to her street.


End file.
